Lost All Resistance
by Sore Ga Ai Deshou
Summary: If you've gone through a few relationships, or one, you know how hard it is to deal with a breakup! Kagome is sick of how men have treated her, and she has cut cold turkey. Unknowingly, her match made in heaven was only a cubicle away.
1. Feminism

Feminism

Title: Lost All Resistance  
Words: 250  
Pairing: Kagome x Sesshoumaru  
Rating: M  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warning: None.  
Summary: Kagome has suffered enough from the hands of a male and is adamant against the entire species as a whole. Until, a particular man comes along as her co-worker.

* * *

"He was the kind of guy that spoon fed what you wanted to hear. It was sweetness so saccharine that it could rival Splenda. His face was gorgeous… His eyes were pools of black, suffocating the soul to the point of paralysis. His hair was never unkempt. And as foreign as long hair was on a male, he still wore it and emanated impudence," She said, demonstrating her convictions through the sway of her hips and pointed, jagged criticisms.

"His million dollar smile made women weak, with ambiguity that made your thoughts feel like a swarm of madness. His body was finely chiseled, with washboard abs that you could have dinner on. Truly, he was the perfect man."

"And by no means, by long shot, was he inarticulate. He was absurdly intelligent; almost _too_ intelligent for his own good… Perhaps, that is how he wound his web of lies to ensnare me in his trap. The plot was thick and accommodating. He played the game well and far too long to remember when this beast was born." The fire of unadulterated hatred was true, as it coursed through her veins. The crowd full of women snapped their fingers and praised her work.

Kagome was sweet, with unyielding love that equaled the Gods. Her beauty was stunning with hair that was so dark that it reflected blue. Her round eyes were a deep, fathomless brown that exuded optimism. Her child-bearing hips – alluring. She was perfect. And Naraku unfortunately thought so, too.

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Kagome**: "Fuck men and all they're about."_

_

* * *

_

A.N.: Hey there. :D Starting a new story, and this time with drabble lengths of about 100-250 words. And if you couldn't already tell, Kagome is experiencing some anger after her catastrophic relationships with men. I tried to keep it ambiguous and general, so as to encompass all the men she was with (albeit it being like 3, in this story). Some of it is specific, the rest isn't.

I'm going to take it slow with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, I like to see things develop over time and this may just go over 60 some odd chapters. I'll try to update every day, since these chapters are short and only take a few minutes for writing and revision. **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/**

** I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co. **

See you later, FF _!_


	2. Superiority Complex

**Superiority Complex**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

It was another day at work and for some reason the whole staff was gathered in the second floor's lobby. Kagome leaned against a tall, gray counter and folded her arms.

She sighed. The meeting would be short she assumed because, 1) they were not in the conference room, and 2) it wasn't a Wednesday and departments meetings were always held under those conditions and those conditions only. At the very least, that's what she hoped.

"Okay, you guys," a male with dark black eyes said as he motioned for a person to step forward. His hair was shoulder-length and wavy, and something about him gave off a menacing disposition; until he smiled that is. "Say hello to your new employee, Sesshoumaru Taishou! Please make him feel welcome!"

Kagome almost lost her control and let her true mind show through, but quickly regained composure, as she watched him go around the circle and shake everyone's hand. They seemed pleased about him working there, unfortunately, she felt the very opposite. "Just what I need, another chauvinistic male..." She muttered under her breath.

As he neared, she sized him up. He was fairly handsome; nothing to write home about. However, his eyes were an unnatural shade of amber. She could have lost herself in it, but he cleared his throat, interrupting her thoughts, "Hello, Miss…" Or lack thereof.

"… Higurashi; that's all you need to know," she boomed before shaking his hand with an iron grip. She'd let him know who was boss.

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Kagome**: "Ugh. Why have the Gods bestowed this horrible fate upon me?"_

* * *

.N.: **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews_!_ /wink/ **

**Prompt**:** #2- Phobias **from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ.**  
Words: **250


	3. Never Again

**Never Again**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

Usually, the rising of the sun usually signified a brand new start. But to Suki, it only meant Saturday morning cartoons.

Kagome, as usual, was up bright and early in the morning preparing breakfast for Suki. She was her only daughter and her optimism for better days. Unfortunately, Suki was a product of rape by her former boyfriend, Naraku, whom she renamed _it_, but it never meant she loved her any less. In fact, she loved harder and stronger. Although, when looking to her daughter she found hope and love for each new day, sometimes, memories of her abusive relationship would return.

He had hurt Kagome for quite a lengthy amount of time; a few times was it physical, but for the most part it was verbal. And for a period of time, it drove her to drink heavily. It was her escape to feel numbness. It wasn't surprising that he didn't hit her frequently. When he hit her, it was very damaging; contusions and burns and incisions, she dealt with it all.

When he found out that she was pregnant with his child, through her drunken stupor, he had his own conniption and called her a whore and kicked her out of their- _his _home. She was broke, an alcoholic, and pregnant with no means to fend for herself. Later, she found an ad in the newspaper for someone to room with and that was her co-worker, Sango.

They were best friends ever since, who pledged, "Never again."

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Kagome**: …_

* * *

A.N.: **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **#3- Sunrise** from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ**  
Words**: 250


	4. Legal Thieves

**Legal Thieves**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miroku, I'd also like to eat," Kagome griped as a tall male with deep purple hair and eyes stood in front of the refrigerator in the office kitchen.

He only inclined his head slightly as he packed things in the nook of his arm. He left to sit at the table.

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru walked into the room and opened the fridge, before Kagome, and took the strawberry banana yogurt and a bowl of udon.

Kagome seen the yogurt she bought in _his_ hands, and tried to snatch it, but he pulled it away, with a careful eye, "Give it back to me, it's my yogurt!"

Sesshoumaru blinked innocently, as he looked at the yogurt then back to her, "Where's your name?"

She growled and put her hands on her hips, "I forgot to put my label on today. Give it back, you pig, I'm hungry!"

The silver-haired demon quirked a brow of his and his blank face never faltered, "The policy for any job is 'if it has no name, it is up for grabs', you could be lying for all I know." _He_ never faltered, "And I know you don't like me for some simple-minded reason."

Kagome merely glared with the 'fish syndrome', where her mouth would simply open and close. She glowered at him, grabbed her water, and suddenly decided today was a great day to eat out.

"You two certainly hit it off," the cheeky man at the table commented.

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Sesshoumaru**__: "If she thinks that she has or will have control over me, she has another thing coming."_

* * *

A.N.: **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **#4- Fireworks **from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ**  
Words**: 250


	5. A New Resolve

**A New Resolve**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

Knock…

Knock…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Open the goddamn door, Mr. Taishou, I know you're in there," Kagome seethed as she shouted to get the door open. Then, she opened her eyes and recomposed herself. When this guy walks in, he suddenly gets her all her feathers ruffled. She straightened, an accomplished smirk on her face, ironing out her blue skirt's pleats with her palms. There was no way she would ever let him get the best of her.

"On the contrary, Ms. Higurashi, I am but out here," Sesshoumaru replied in a deep baritone. He had stepped out to pick up a package of office supplies from downstairs.

Kagome jumped and held her hand over her heart, as she sent him a glare. She calmed, "Have you gotten the report done on the company's expenses and revenue?"

"It's sitting on my desk in the outbox," he said as he moved the package into one hand, tucking it under his arm and using his other hand to open the door with a key, "I also took the liberty of putting together a budget for the company. You spend far more than you bring in. The company will crumble if you keep that up," Sesshoumaru pushed open the door and set the box on his table.

Kagome was greeted with the fresh scent of potpourri and she stepped in and picked up both folders, "Yes, well. We will consult you if we need financial advising."

Yes. Sarcasm was always necessary with him.

* * *

*o8o*  
_Final thoughts from Sesshoumaru: "It's like I've done something for her to hate me in another life."

* * *

_

A.N.: 5 posts in one night! And that'll be all until tomorrow! **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **Knock **from IYFIC on LJ  
**Words**: 250


	6. Reprimand

**Reprimand**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

"Oh, Sango! How I've missed you," Kagome ran to her best friend as she stepped through the office for the first time in a week. "How was Osaka?"

Sango steadied herself as she seen Kagome run to her and practically attack her in a bear hug. Unfortunately they still fell and landed on the floor. Her country accent was thick, considering she was from there. She usually tried to hide it for professional purposes, but sometimes it slipped. Her skin was tanned; no doubt the doings of the Osaka sun. That or she didn't equip herself with the sunscreen she normally wore. "I loved it, hun'. We finally got the merger! And I got to see my family on the way. How ya' fairing?"

"We have a new employee," she grumbled, then smiled and placed a sisterly kiss on Sango's cheek. "But, I'm fine now that you're here."

"Male, huh?"

"Yep."

"Kagome, you're going to deal with men every day. Just because you associate with them wherever, doesn't mean the platonic relationship will suddenly fall to a romantic one," Sango sighed, obviously exasperated with the topic. "You need to terminate that mentality. It will do no good for ya'."

Kagome had already got up to sit on her legs beside her, pouting with her arms crossed. She was adamant against the thought; would never entertain it. Men will always be the same to try and get their most innate desires filled by a woman. She would not be the victim again.

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Sango:**__ "Nothin' like the good ol' Tokyo air, I'll tell you what!"

* * *

_

A.N.: I think it's hard to feel sorry for her, when she doesn't feel sorry for herself. **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **#6- Pack **from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ**  
Words**: **250**


	7. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

Suki was finally turning 7 today. The older she grew, the more beautiful she became.

Kagome sat at a small round table in the backyard of her home with a smile on her face. Suki was running around and playing with her friends. Some of whom were boys, but she let it go because she was willing to bet they wouldn't know what "wee-wee" was for other than pissing. Kagome propped her arm on the table and leaned in into the palm of her hand. She was very tired, but seeing the smile on Suki's face was enough for her.

*o8o*

Sesshoumaru sat in his rather large home and watched as a young girl ran around with a small green toad. In like manner, there were balloons and party décor all over the place. Just as there was cake and juice all but digested. Sesshoumaru looked over the crowd of little people and called to Rin that he was going for a walk and Jaken, the small green toad, was now in control. To Rin, all that meant was dog pile!

*o8o*

Sesshoumaru strolled down the street and pulled out a cigar. Pouring a small amount of youki into his finger, he tapped a few times on the end and burned it. He took a long drag and continued to walk. A few miles passed and he heard music and laughter from kids. And when he pulled up to a house, he found a party.

Kagome sat shocked.

Surprise!

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Jaken:**__ "M-Master Sesshoumaru! Hurry back, please!"_

* * *

A.N.: Oh, look at that. Sesshoumaru is Kagome's 'can-I-get-a-cup-of-sugar', neighbor. **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **7#- Birthday **from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ**  
Words**: **250**


	8. Rain On My Parade

**Rain On My Parade**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

Kagome looked across the street and glared at the tall silver haired man, as if he were the devil himself. And just as she was about to walk away, Sango waltzed over and caught her with conversation.

"Heeey. Who's the cutie across the street?" Sango grinned, "Are you planning to have him warm your bed sheets with you?" She jumped back, avoiding a clawing from Kagome, taking care not to step on any children. If she hand any longer talons, she would have probably been done for. Sango moved closer and patted her back, "I was just kidding, kid. Take it easy. But, would you happen to know him from somewhere?"

"Unfortunately," Kagome sighed as she looked up from her cup of orange juice and back at him. His eyes were magnificent and it was terribly hard to look away. Not unless, of course, he opened his slick mouth. Kagome glowered, "He's the new employee…" She looked at her curiously, "I'm surprised you haven't seen him yet."

"Seriously! I'm upset that I haven't! I've been so busy around work, I haven't really been paying people any mind," She looked at Kagome discretely before she began to wave profusely, calling out to Sesshoumaru, "Hey, big guy!" And before you knew it, Sango jumped on the table and sprinted across the yard to get to the fence. Kagome's eyes widened and she ran straight after her.

"Hi, there."

"Mr. Taisho…" He corrected, obviously annoyed at the lack of formalities... And manners

"Yeah. Well, since I know you and Kagome are such great friends she assumed you would come over here to party withou—", Her mouth was clamped shut by a small hand with an iron grip. Kagome glared at her, panting heavily. Then, she looked up to Sesshoumaru but, his eyes were just too intense, so she looked to something less intimidating, like the bridge of his nose…

"Whatever she told you is a lie," She said through breaths. "I don't wish to keep you, so I'll be on my way."

Kagome turned on her heel and walked into her yard, once more, dragging a helpless Sango behind her.

Sesshoumaru merely looked at her, whispered a _'hnn'_ and kept it moving, this time, back home.

Her having a child was an impossibility.

You needed sperm for that. Never the less, a woman.

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Sango:**__ "There is certainly nothing between them, but it wouldn't hurt to be mischievous for a while, right? /grin/"_

* * *

A.N.: Well, let's hope that being neighbors make things a little more interesting. Also, thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers and silent reviewers! As well as for the favorites! They mean a lot to me. /tears/ I'll write for you guys if not anybody else. xD **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **#8- Rain **from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ**  
Words**: **380**


	9. Schooled

**Schooled**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

It was a long day from work, but quitting time was finally here. Everyone was slumped over with loosened neckties and unbuttoned cuffs. And Kagome was already on her way to picking Suki up from school. The sky was a deep orange and pink as the sun began to set on Japan. The traffic was pretty close to bumper-to-bumper, but thank God, she didn't have to take the highways.

Kagome pulled up in front of Little Tokyo's Elementary School in a sleek, black Cadillac Cien. She pressed a button near the steering wheel and the front door slid upwards. Because of this car, Kagome would never be able to get Suki off of Batman. She probably thought of her mother as some sort of bat woman. Kagome smiled and parked her car, as she used her keys to lock the car and close the doors.

As she walked in, she saw several children sitting in the Cafeteria playing around, eating snacks, or doing homework. But, before she could begin to look for Suki, she was immediately jumped and latched on by two little girls. One of them Suki, and another she assumed to be a friend of hers. Kagome smiled and laughed as she tried to pry them both off. Kneeling down, she shook the little girl's hand, as Suki wrapped her short arms around her neck.

"Mommy, this is Rin. Rin, this is mommy!" Suki said as she pointed to each respectively.

"Well, hello darling."

Rin glowed as she said hi, "Hi Suki's mommy! Rin is Rin!"

Kagome noted her speech, but really paid it no mind. "Are you here waiting for your mommy or daddy?"

"Yes! Rin's daddy will be here soon…" She looked down sadly, then to Kagome, "But if Suki leaves Rin, Rin will be lonely here."

Kagome sighed. She would like to stay but, she was so tired, "What's wrong with the kids here?" She queried, as far as she knew, the kids here seemed pleasant enough. But, Suki jumped in as if Rin was her younger sister that she felt obligated to defend, "The kids here are mean to her, because she speaks with her name!" Her chubby little face was red with anger, with eyebrows furrowed deep. "They're bullies!"

Kagome stared at them both before giving up and standing to take their hands and sit at a table with them. They immediately went back to playing and Kagome drifted off to her own thoughts. Her daughter's sense of justice and courage almost mirrored her own, it made her smile that she had that influence over her child.

It was almost 30 minutes later, before a familiar face walked through, making Kagome groan and hide her face in her hands. It was Sesshoumaru, once AGAIN. Standing up, she walked over to him, steaming with anger, "How about you stop following me, huh?" She said as she poked him in the chest, duly noting the strong pectoral muscles, "I don't need to see your face every moment of my life."

He looked down to her before swatting her hands away, side stepping her, "Do you think I want to see you?" Had he not been weary of outward appearances, he might have snorted in disgust, "Don't flatter yourself. You're nothing but a little girl who needs be taught manners."

"The world does not revolve around you." Kagome fumed before walking over to Suki, let her say her goodbyes, and picked her up to walk out of the school. "It doesn't revolve around you either, jerk!"

Sesshoumaru called Rin and held her hand to leave, 'She actually has a child? I suppose the idea of pregnant men isn't so farfetched after all."

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Sesshoumaru:**__ "I cannot remember my late wife being anything like her. The nerve she has."

* * *

_

A.N.: /whistles lowly/ Ouch. On another note, maybe I should start saying the chapters will be between 100-650 words. I can't seem to stop writing. xD **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **#9- School **from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ**  
Words**: **614**


	10. Stories

**Stories**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

Sesshoumaru put down a cup of water on his night stand, readjusting his glasses on his nose as he read his book on ancient Japan.

It was usually his way of relaxing when he could point out the ridiculous exaggerations and plain lies. Although he had no way of returning to the past, he didn't need to the memories were as clear as day

Bright, round eyes of chocolate shimmered as they peered over the door frame. Little feet padded over to the bed edge, before the sound was replaced with the sounds of moving sheets.

Sesshoumaru looked to the small ball under his sheets from the corner of his eyes and waited for her to reappear. Her head peeked out and she looked to her father.

"Did mother visit again?"

"She did! And she told Rin to draw a picture for one of her stories…" Rain said as she pulled a picture from her pocket. Sesshoumaru never spared a thought to her mother actually speaking with her, but tonight he might have just entertained the thought.

It was a woman. Though, there was something weird about the picture. It was something like a coliseum. There were shackles to her wrists. She was beaten down, with her head to the crowd baring her teeth.

It was a strange photo. "Are you sure mother told you to do this?" It wasn't a Picasso painting, but it was pretty clear what he had seen.

Rin only smiled brightly at her father.

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Sesshoumaru:**__ "Sora, if you truly are telling her these stories, let's keep it PG." And if he were not tired, he would have sworn he heard a laugh._

* * *

A.N.: Oouh. Do I sense a plot-hint? Sorry you guys for not updating yesterday. Depression from life is setting in. But, I'm going to keep this up as it seems this is my momentary escape. /laughs/ **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **#15- Dreams **from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ**  
Words**: **250**


	11. Reset

**Reset**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

It was 7 years since last Kagome saw Naraku.

Usually, she often thought about him and his past, but lately, she began to forget about him. She assumed that she was beginning to heal. Perhaps from the encounters she had with more than enough men, to make up for the wrongs of others.

She met her boss, who she even aspired to be. He was definitely one of the nicer men in her life. But, he was growing old. If she had to say, she'd say he was in his 60s or 70s. It was like a close to home grandfather.

Then, she met Miroku. Who, at first, she believed to be some ex-criminal pervert who escaped from jail, and to this day she still believed it. But, it was alright, because he was a truly nice person with nothing but the truest of intentions when you felt sad; kinda like an older incestuous brother.

Kagome met several more men after that, that were quite helpful in her healing process. Two of them were gay, even. Through the courtesy of Sango, she met them on a night out on the town. Though, she didn't really consider then to be her boyfriends than fellow girlfriends. Bankotsu was the more masculine one who acted more like the male friend. While Jakotsu, who while, did not dress all around feminine, his attitude and mindset, was definitely that of a female's.

That and his makeup skills were amazing.

It was tough to find the easy button in life without them

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Kagome:**__ "But then, there was Sesshoumaru, who made things a __**hell**__ of a lot harder to deal with; we all know what __**he**__ encompasses."

* * *

_

A.N.: I think I need to focus more on individuals in this story. Next up, Sango!

Thank you once again to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You make this all worthwhile. But reviews motivate me, so please and thank you, submit one! **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **#11- Fall **from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ**  
Words**: **250**


	12. TotM

**That Time of the Month**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

"Come on, now," Sango said with her arms folded, clearly annoyed, "You need to stop sulking. It isn't as bad as you make it seem…" A grunt followed with a low string of cursing.

The dark-haired man was sitting on the window sill of Sango's living room, eyes focused on the dark night sky. It was bright new moon, and unfortunately, that meant, a grumpy Inuyasha. Sango's eyebrow twitched and she stomped over to Inuyasha, grabbing an ear, and yanking on it.

"Look here," she started, staring him down, "we are watching a movie and you will smile, or so God help me, I will make you wish this were not your night." From her words came promising venom; venom that he did not wish to deal with. "I'm tired from work, and I don't need a child to take care of, so cut the bullshit."

Inuyasha simply, "Keh'd" and went to sit on the couch, mumbling something about moody females.

If Sango could, she would strangle him. She truly would.

Unfortunately, she knew him.

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Sango:**__ "I think men inherit more female traits than females themselves do…"

* * *

_

A.N.: Thank you for the reviews! They make me extremely happy! Big thanks to TheBlackKnight87 for the help with character depiction. :D **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **#12- Moon **from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ**  
Words**: **175**


	13. WoMD

**Weapon of Mass Destruction**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and all works associated with it is solely for the entertainment value through fanfiction. I do not receive payments for any installments of this story. All propriety goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

* * *

It was work time again, and Kagome was maybe, an hour early in being prepared for work. So, she took this time to get her daughter to school. As she stopped in the kitchen, she looked in the cabinet to get Suki a plastic bowl for her carrot sticks, but unfortunately, she came across one unsuspecting bottle of apprehension.

It was a bottle of grape wine that an associate of hers had given her for New Years. She sighed inwardly, and stared at it. Her mind was yelling at her, practically screaming at her to get away from it, but it was like she was stuck.

Kagome mentally groaned as she felt her hand twitch and move on its own reaching for the bottle on the shelf in the cabinet. Her inner self just didn't understand, she thought as she licked her lips. She was a good girl, and had been for 7 years. Maybe, it was time to treat herself to a little sip of the wine. Her hand was just there, just a few more centimeters

"Mommy! Can you help me tie my shoes? I'm done brushing my teeth!" Suki shouted from upstairs in her room.

Kagome froze and realized what she was doing. Before she knew it she was filled with rage, grabbed the bottle, popped the cork off and poured the sinful liquid down the drain. It was sad, her momentary lapse of judgment to indulge in her vice; but equally satisfying that her daughter was her coping method.

"I'm coming, love!"

* * *

*o8o*  
_**Final thoughts from Suki: **__"These shoe laces are really stressful…! Ugh… Life."

* * *

_

A.N.: **Suggestions and critiques are always welcome, but they only come through reviews! /wink/ **

**Prompt**: **#13- Weapon **from Issekiwa by Forthrightly on LJ**  
Words**: **250**


End file.
